Stuck
by visbot
Summary: Johnny has something to tell Bobby, but people won't leave them alone. SLASH


Stuck

Bobby was watching Batman cartoons in the common room. Not really paying much attention, but just glad to have his mind occupied without thinking much about anything. Ironically he was watching Mr. Freeze and wondering if he can ever shoot ice could. Thinking of Ar-nold playing Mr. Freeze in that horrible movie Bobby shuddered. Ar-nold totally gave ice-people a bad name.  
  
Bobby continued to watch as Batman was thoroughly kicking Mr. Freeze's ass. 

  
"What are you doing!? Don't just shoot ice at him! Freeze the stupid floor so he can't run! ARGH. If *I* could do that, I'd whoop Batman's ass."   
  
"But you can't. So quit you bitch'n." John as he plopped down into the seat beside Bobby.  
  
"Yeah well at least I don't burn my blankets." Bobby shot back.  
  
"…"   
  
"… What no witty comments? Don't tell me the Great John doesn't have a comeback!" Bobby looked over to his best friend, who stared at the TV. Normally they would throw insults back and forth before throwing their powers at each other. It was their usual Saturday morning routine that Bobby loved and it drove the teachers crazy.   
  
Now that he thought about it, Johnny hasn't really been himself lately. Normally they would hang out, bicker back and forth, you know the usual best friends stuff. Ever since Rogue arrived he'd really been distant. Like he was still around and all and most people didn't even notice a change in John, but Bobby did. He could tell something was bugging him.  
  
He's always looking at me and just kinda off in his own little world with his own thoughts. Which was weird, they've been friends for so long and they basically told each other everything.   
  
Well not everything. Bobby never told Johnny about his dreams. But you just don't tell you best friend that you had wet dreams about him. It would just scare him, he wasn't gay. He loved Rogue. He loved her hair, her smile, her breasts, her ass. It's just a phase he was going through. He wasn't gay.  
  
Bobby studied John's face, he blush a shade redder as memories of his dreams flashed in his mind. He looked into his eyes and saw sadness and pain. Something was definitely up with John.  
  
"Hey man, you okay?" Concerned with his best friend. "What's up? And don't say nothing, I know you better than that."  
  
John look scared, like a trapped animal. Bobby was right, something was really bothering him. 

"Look St. John I know something is wrong. Just tell me man."  
  
John looked up, into Bobby's icy cool eyes; Bobby never called him St. John. "We've got to talk."  
  
"So talk."  
  
"It's hard man." Said John. Bobby could see him fidgeting nervously at the couch cushion, staring straight ahead at the TV. Bobby knew this was hard for him, but couldn't fathom why. "How long have we been friends Bobby?"  
  
Bobby wrapped an arm around John and pulled him tightly towards him, using his other hand he turned John's head to face him. He looked directly into his fiery eyes. 

"We've been best friends since we were seven. You can tell me anything. Now spill it."  
  
John's eyes darted away from Bobby's returning his gaze at the TV.  
  
"Bobby, you promise we'll always be friends?" Bobby had never seen the look on John's face. A look of pure desperation and despair. Bobby suddenly felt the gravity of the situation. This was big.   
  
"I can't believe you asked me that. Dude, I'd do anything for you." John gave a small smile. Bobby started stroking John's back, trying to ease his nerves.  
  
"Look…. I've…. been thinking about this a long time. And I don't know how I should say this…."   
  
"Hey it's the two love birds! Awwww." Johnny stiffened noticeably as Jubilee collapsed on the couch. She took in the scene on front of her, Bobby comforting John for some godly reason. "Am I interrupting something?" A smile burst on her face as she winked suggestively at the two boys.  
  
John quickly pushed Bobby off of him and ran out of the room. Bobby gave Jubilee a disgusted look and ran after him.  
  
"WHAT?" she shouted at Bobby as he ran after John.  
  
--  
  
Bobby was starting to worry about John, this was so not like him. He usually ran straight into his problems, not away. At least he knew where he was going, Bobby knew him that well. He'd go hide in their room whenever something was troubling him. Bobby ran down the hallway towards their room and heard a door slam.   
  
He slowed down and walked up to the door. Not sure how to proceed. He looked at the door and laughed at the sign. Bobby's sign. He brought it from home when he first got here and had 'Bobby's Room' carved into. He didn't remember when John changed it, but he remembered how pissed he was when John burned "St John +" into it. He leaned up towards the door and placed his ear on the door, listening to the sounds inside. He wasn't sure but he though he heard John crying.  
  
Okay something is really bothering him. Bobby knocked quietly.  
  
No response.  
  
He knocked harder.  
  
"Go away Bobby." Was his only response.  
  
Bobby started to walk away, but his heart told him he had to stay, he had to help John, whatever he's going through.  
  
He reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys and unlocked to door, opening it just a crack for him to stick his head through. John was sprawled in Bobby's bed, his back to the door and his face in a pillow.  
  
"Please, just go away." Came a muffled cry from under the pillow. Bobby fought the urge to leave, and avoid the problem all together. John was a big boy, he could get through this himself. No wait, he couldn't. If he could he would have by now, and he wouldn't be breaking down in my bed thought Bobby.  
  
Bobby sat down on his bed, beside John. 

"You know… you could have messed up your bed instead of mine."  
  
Bobby thought he could a stifled laugh under the pillow. That was a good sign.  
  
"You know I could dry those tears for you… It'd probably hurt a lot, and it'd be REALLY cold… but you wouldn't be crying…" Bobby definitely heard a laugh that time.  
  
Bobby ran his hand over John's back, soothing him as he's done hundreds of times when they had nightmares as kids. He could feel John tense up and his temperature rise as he stroked his back. After a few more moments he could feel John's temp go down as he relaxed and but he was still crying.  
  
Bobby's heart ached, watching his friend like this. He gave a low sigh and crawled into bed, and wrapped his arms around John, like how they used to do during those scary nights. He could feel John under him beginning to panic, wanting to burst away from him and run again.  
  
"Shhh it's okay Johnny. Don't worry about it. I won't let anything hurt you. EVER." Said Bobby with conviction. John slowly turned shifted and turned over facing Bobby. Bobby could see his tear streaked face.   
  
John opened his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth before anything escaped. Bobby looked into John's eyes, eyes that still wouldn't look directly into his.   
  
"John, whatever it is, you can tell me, or you don't have it. It doesn't matter. I trust you. Just… just do what's best for yourself." John looked guilty as he processed Bobby's words. "I just don't want to see you this way man."  
  
Johnny finally made eye contact with Bobby. "I… have to tell you. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell you…" Bobby could see this was hard for Johnny.  
  
"Its okay, whatever it is, you can tell me later. Why don't we go cause some trouble?" Suggested Bobby as he poked John in the ribs.   
  
"NO." it was almost a scream, which startled Bobby. "I mean, I have to do this now. Or never. Bobby… for longest time I…"  
  
"Hey sug. What are you boys up to?" Rogue's eyes went wide as she walked into the room. She knew the boys were close, but catching them in bed together practically spooning caught her completely off guard. "Bobby! What are you doing!?..."  
  
John could see Bobby's face go white as he looked up at Rouge.   
  
"Now why didn't you tell me you boys fooled around? I could have watched." A wicked smile spread across her face.  
  
"NO!" it was John's turn to be started by a scream. "It's not like that Rouge! John's just having a tough time and I was trying to help him out. I'm not gay or anything!"  
  
Bobby could feel John struggle under him, pushing him off violently off the bed slamming into the floor. Bobby could hear Rouge gasp behind him. And watched as John pushed Rouge out of the way and ran outside.  
  
Bobby picked himself up and walked to Rouge. Bobby interrupted her before she could say anything: 

"Rouge get lost…. JOHN! WAIT!" he screamed, as he left the room, leaving Rouge speechless.  
  
Bobby saw John sprint down the hall, and he started after him. He didn't know where John was going, but he was trying to get there at record pace. Thank god Bobby was taller and faster than John, otherwise he would have never have caught up to him. He quickly closed the gap and tackled him to the ground.   
  
"Umpf." Muttered John as all of Bobby's weight fell on him. "Leave me the FUCK alone. Get OFF!" he yelled as he tried to push Bobby off him.  
  
Bobby wrapped his arms around him and held him in a tight bear hug, carrying him into a classroom. Bobby saw Kitty and others playing Risk.  
  
"Get out NOW." He ordered.  
  
"Screw off Drake, we were here first." Said Kitty as she rolled her defense dice.  
  
Bobby half dropped half threw John in the corner. "STAY." He ordered John.  
  
Bobby walked up to the table, grabbed the Risk board and threw it out of the room.  
  
"LEAVE. NOW." Everyone quickly got up, none of them had ever seen Bobby this mad, and didn't want to stick around to know why.  
  
After they quickly exited the room, Bobby walked over the door, slammed it shut, and froze it in place. He walked patiently to each window, freezing each them in place.  
  
"Okay Johnny, no more interruptions, no more running. We're going to sit here till you tell me what's wrong, or we'll die here together. Either way you're not getting out of this room till you spill it."  Bobby sat on the edge teacher's desk and watched John.  
  
John somewhat recovered himself and sat cross legged directly across from Bobby. His eyes staring at Bobby's shoes.   
  
Bobby wasn't sure how long they sat like that, but he knew it was a long time. He didn't want to push John, he his needed time, and Bobby could wait all day for his friend if he needed to.  
  
Finally John stirred.  
  
"Bobby. We've been friends for how long?"   
  
"Since we were seven. You said that already… And to answer you next question, yes I'll be your friend no matter what."  
  
"Heh." John gave a small laugh. Bobby could always read him. Well all the little things, but not the one big one.  
  
"Bobby. Ever since we were kids… I … I don't remember when…That time…. I …. When…."  
  
"Take your time. I won't leave you." Bobby could see the tears start to build up in John's eyes.  
  
"Bobby. I like you."  
  
"I like you too Johnny." Responded Bobby without hesitation.  
  
"No Bobby. I Really like you….. I'm…. gayandIloveyou…"  
  
"…"   
  
Bobby lost his balance and fell to the floor. He could see John panic as he jumped up from the floor and went to the door, frantically trying to open it. John reached in his pockets desperately trying to find his lighter, but couldn't find it.   
  
John slowly turned around, looking directly at Bobby standing a few feet from him.  
  
"You left the lighter on my bed when you ran out." Bobby took a hesitant step forward.  
  
John gave a huge sigh of relief. "You're still talking to me… I thought you'd freak out and leave me."  
  
Bobby took another step and put his arms around John and pulled him into a deep hug. Bobby could smell John's cologne. John never wore cologne except when he went out on dates.   
  
"I said I'd never leave you, ever. No matter what." John laid his head on Bobby's shoulder and started sobbing. He started to rub John's back trying to calm him down.  
  
"Johnny… I'd be lying if I said that I was gay." Bobby could feel John burst into tears and struggle under Bobby's strong arms, trying to run away from him again.  
  
"I'd also be lying if I said I was straight." John stopped thrashing, taking in this new information.   
  
"You know those dreams I have? The ones I said were always about Rouge? Or Kitty? Or Dr. Grey?"   
  
John took his head off Bobby's shoulder and looked directly into Bobby's crystal blue eyes, eyes he dreamed about for years. John nodded slowly.  
  
"I lied. I didn't want to freak you out. They were about you. Always about you." Bobby looked into Johnny's eyes. They were burning with desire. He watched John's lips slowly meeting his.  
  
At first he didn't respond, but slowly he let himself go and returned the kiss. He could feel John's tongue licking his lips, a burst of warmth pushing into his mouth, making contact with his. John's arms started to roam around Bobby's back, exploring new found territory.  
  
Bobby gently pulled away from John. He could see panic starting to return to John's face. Bobby quickly pulled him in and hugged him again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I didn't…" John stuttered and buried his head into Bobby's shoulder again and sobbing uncontrollably.

  
"Shhh it's okay. I'm … not really sure how I feel about all of this. I never really gave it much though." Bobby paused, organizing his thoughts. "But I do know that this… us…. Doesn't feel… wrong."  
  
"What about Rogue?"  
  
"I don't know… All I know is that… she'd probably enjoy watching." John pulled away from Bobby and gave a broad smile.  
  
"Umm Bobby… how are we going to get out of this room without my lighter?"   
  
"I guess we'll have to occupy ourselves some how…"  
  
Bobby leaned over kissed Johnny in his lips.  
  
This feels right thought Bobby.


End file.
